


Context

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Seconds [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has a terribly important question for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context

“Let’s just say I’m a friend.”  
  
Buffy shot a look of cool appraisal at Tall, Dark and Ripped. “Well, what if I don’t want a friend?”  
  
His smile was confident, secretive. “I never said I was yours.”  
  
 _Then what the hell are you doing here?_ she wanted to ask. She so didn’t have time for this. There was creepiness abounding all around her and she was going to be late for curfew. Her mother was probably pacing the living room and cursing softly, or taking an inventory of every match in the house, convinced her firebug daughter was setting the gym of her new school ablaze.  
  
“I’ve been watching you,” he added.  
  
Creepy. And a little hot. But only because _he_ was hot.

“Gee, I’m flattered, but I have things to do.”  
  
“That boy who’s sniffing around you…”  
  
“What boy?” she demanded, brow furrowed. “Oh. You mean Xander? What about him?”   
  
Jealous much? Score! She could definitely work this to her advantage, and since Xander wasn’t about, he wouldn’t have to know, right? Not that she would want to hurt him. He was actually really nice to her, and that was certainly welcome these days. Buffy smiled to herself as Angel took another step closer and leaned down.  
  
“Is he seeing anyone?”  
  
Startled, she abruptly pulled back. Why the hell would he care who Xander was seeing?

Oh.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Duh.


End file.
